dctvfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League: New Justice
Justice League: New Justice is a 2019 superhero film based on the DC Comics superhero team Justice League. It is the twenty-eighth installment in the DC Cinematic Universe, a sequel/crossover to Justice League: Final Crisis, Green Arrow & Black Canary: The Dragon, and Supergirl '74, and stars Jake Gyllenhaal, Henry Cavill, Gal Gadot, Armie Hammer, Jason Momoa, Tom Cruise, Evangelline Lilly, and Angela Bassett. The film was released on May 3, 2019 and ran 155 minutes.. Plot Millions of years ago, on Oa, a scientist covered in darkness finds the Anti-Life Equation, and adds an equation below it, with the colors Green, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Pink, Violet, and Red. Following the events of the Anti-Life Equation, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Garth Ranzz, Lashina, and Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn have escaped Apokolips on Garth and Lashina's ship. However, the engines are damaged, only letting them get off Apokolips's orbit before it shuts down, stranding them in space. On Earth, in Atlantis, Clark Kent/Superman, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Barry Allen/The Flash, Arthur Curry/Aquaman, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Terra, Dyrk Magz, Steve Trevor III, Tula, and Amanda Waller mourn the fallen heroes. A few weeks later, Bruce, Garth, Lashina, and Harley are running out of food and water, while on Earth, Clark, Diana, Barry, Arthur, Hal, Carol, Barbara, Dick, Terra, Steve, and Waller have returned to the A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters, where they try to get over the mass extinction of half the population. The public refers to the event as the Outbreak. Most of the high-ranking members of the Green Lantern Corps and Star Sapphires have been wiped out, leading to the forces disbanding as chaos has erupted throughout the universe. In outer space, an opening to the Phantom Zone leads to Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl escaping in her pod. She awakens and escapes her pod. She realizes she is near the remnants of Krypton and discovers it has been destroyed for decades. Kara begins to fly away, towards Earth. On Earth, Clark also mourns Lois Lane, who was among those killed. Waller witnesses Hal and Carol's ring activating together and creating a powerful force. This reminds Hal and Carol of the hidden Lantern rule taken from an ancient Oan scientist. If all the Lantern energy is combined it could have extremely dark or light potential based on the user. Clark realizes that they could force Darkseid to reverse the Anti-Life Equation, or lose his life. The team splits up to find the Lantern batteries, which were spread across the universe after Nekron and Krona's medling1. However, the group realizes they will need more than just twelve heroes. Barbara, Dick, and Terra decide to recruit Barbara's old friends, the Birds of Prey, while Clark, Diana, and Waller go to Paris to find Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. In Keystone City, Kate Kane/Batwoman is angry that Barbara abandoned them, but agrees to join alonside, Cindy Reynolds/Gypsy, and Hank Hall/Hawk. Meanwhile, Oliver agrees to join to avenge Dinah Lance. In space, Kara discovers Bruce and his allies on the floating ship. They call for her help and she flies their ship to the Moon. Inside, Kara explains to them how she was supposed to wake up in 1989. However, Bruce reveals it has been twenty-nine years since then. Kara agrees to fly them back to Earth and reunite with Clark, with Bruce and Harley realizing she knows Waller. The five make it to Earth, where they land in New York City. They find the A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters, where Bruce and Harley reunite with Steve, Arthur, Barry, Hal, and Carol. Lashina and Garth discover Dyrk is in Atlantis and decide to get his help. When Clark, Diana, Waller, and Oliver return to A.R.G.U.S. Kara and Waller reunite. Waller apologizes for not finding Kara, as she was in the Phantom Zone. Kara and Clark reunite, both overjoyed that they were not the last of their kind. When Dick, Barbara, and Terra return with the Birds of Prey, the heroes begin to initiate their plan. Kara begins having visions of another world, where she sees the fallen heroes. Bruce, Clark, and Diana go to Qward, where Sinestro's followers are worshipping the Yellow Lantern Battery. Bruce, Clark, and Diana fight them off and take the Battery. Bruce and Clark finally make up after two years, while Bruce and Diana continue to get closer. Hal, Carol, and Barry find the Green Lantern Battery in deep outer space, surrouned by sentient, silent beings. The others all find the Batteries and return to the Javelin-7 to combine them. On Apokolips, Darkseid enjoys his victory. However, his armies notice the Javelin in orbit. On the Javelin, all twenty-one heroes go over their plan. Kara has another vision and realizes that due to being in the Phantom Zone, she is now connected to an alternate universe, where everyone that "died" has survived, with everyone who survied in the "real" reality, being dead in the other. Hal and Carol realize that the Monitor has power over all the universes and create a back-up plan in case Darkseid cannot reverse the Anti-Life Equation. The heroes exit the Javelin, and alongside the remaining Lanterns willing to fight, charge at Darkseid. They take on Darkseid's Anti-Life army, though they realize that they can't kill them if they are to reverse it. The Lanterns combine to create a large weapon which they use to incapicate the army. However, Darkseid reveals that he has destroyed the Mother Boxes. The heroes don't believe him, though Darkseid pulls out the merged Boxes and decimates their army, preventing their chances of reversing the equation. Hal, Carol, Kara, Cindy, Dyrk, and Bruce find the Monitor, which they plea to him to combine this universe and the parallel universe. However, the Monitor instead decides to destroy both universes, believing they have failed. Bruce pleads to him to create one, New Earth. On Apokolips, the fifteen remaining fight Darkseid until a bright light appears and Rokk Krinn, Reep Daggle, Tinya Wazzo, Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, and Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang appear. Everyone realizes the universes have combined. However, this has also led to the Anti-Life army of their universe crossing over here. Darkseid unleashes the army on the heroes. Hal, Carol, Kara, Cindy, Dyrk, and Bruce return and fight alongside the heroes. Arthur and Barry take the Lantern weapon and use it to decimate the army, killing themselves as well. However, Darkseid uses the Mother Boxes to create several doubles of himself. Waller is killed by one of the doubles, though the heroes manage to fight them off. Boomerang tries to escape on the Javelin and strand them, though Steve stops him. Bruce realizes the only way to find reverse the multiple Darkseids is to use the Mother Boxes. However, Diana tells him the power of all three could kill him. Bruce kisses her and takes the Mother Boxes. Diana begs him to stop, but Bruce returns the multiple Darkseids to only one, and makes him powerless. Kara uses her powers to kill Darkseid once and for all, to prevent him from ever doing it again. Bruce seemingly dies as a result of the power. Diana mourns him, though everyone is forced to return to Earth. On Earth, everyone is overjoyed at the miraculous return of everyone that was killed. Clark retires to be with Lois, while Diana keeps her promise to the New Gods to go to New Genesis, though both promise to return if needed. Hal and Carol are forced to return to the Green Lantern Corps and Star Sapphires, leaving the new Justice League members (Green Arrow, Supergirl, Harley Quinn, Carter Hall/Hawkman, Ray Palmer/The Atom, Jesse Chambers/Jesse Quick, Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, Dinah) joining the old (Wally West/Kid Flash, Donna Troy/Wonder Girl, Mari McCabe/Vixen, and Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle). The Legion of Super-Heroes decide to go find a way to bring back Imra Ardeen, who died before the Outbreak, while Dick, Terra, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad try to find a way to resurrect Raven, who also died. 1As seen in the events of ''Green Lantern '' Cast *Jake Gyllenhaal as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Armie Hammer as Barry Allen/The Flash *Tom Cruise as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Evangelline Lilly as Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Emilia Clarke as Barbara Gordon/Oracle/Batgirl *Charlie Hunnam as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Halston Sage as Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Lucas Till as Garth Ranzz *Jessica Lucas as Lashina *Ben Lamb as Dyrk Magz *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Brenton Thwaites as Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Kiernan Shipka as Terra *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor III *Ellen Page as Kate Kane/Batwoman *Teresa Ruiz as Cindy Reynolds/Gypsy *Zac Efron as Hank Hall/Hawk *Chris Hemsworth as Carter Hall/Hawkman *Orlando Bloom as John Constantine *Logan Marshall-Green as Ray Palmer/Atom *Sarah Hyland as Jesse Chambers/Jesse Quick *Finn Jones as Wally West/Kid Flash *Naomi Scott as Donna Troy/Wonder Girl *Jake T. Austin as Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle *Anna Diop as Mari McCabe/Vixen *Alden Ehrenreich as Rokk Krinn *Ken Leung as Reep Daggle *Zoë Kravitz as Tinya Wazzo *Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Diego Luna as Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Alexandra Daddario as Starfire *Zendaya as Raven *K.J. Apa as Beast Boy *Kolton Stewart as Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad *Scarlet Johansson as Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Rachel McAdams as Lois Lane *Nick Nolte as Alfred Pennyworth *Angela Bassett as Amanda Waller *Josh Brolin as Darkseid